theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adelaide Chang's 2 Year Old Years: Sid Helps Out
Flashback Summary 2 Year Old Adelaide's super sick with a multi-season cold and it's up to 8 year old Sid to take good care of her by bringing up everything that she needs to get better in the nick of time. Transcript Sid and Adelaide are looking right through their photo albums and they see photos of Adelaide as a little 2 year old girl in her little tyke dining chair as well. Sid: "Adelaide? do you remember when you were 2 years old and had a multi-season cold and didn't feel like eating or doing anything when you weren't feeling very well?" Adelaide: "Oh yeah, I remember that, I hated getting super sick like that." Flashback to when Adelaide was 2 years old and Sid was 8 years old........ 8 Year Old Sid, Becca and Stanley (except 2 Year Old Adelaide) are eating their dinner meals of lasagna. Becca: "Adelaide, please finish your dinner meal, sweetie cakes." 2'' ''Year Old Adelaide: And Groaning A Bit '' ''Stanley: "What seems to be the matter, Adelaide?" 8'' ''Year Old Sid: "Look, Adelaide, I'm all finished up." Stanley: "You haven't eaten 1 single thing, Adelaide," Becca: "your big sister ate everything." 2 Year Old Adelaide: "Adewaide no wanna eat dis." 8 Year Old Sid: "But lasagna is yummy good for all of us." 2 Year Old Adelaide: A Bit, Then Coughs A Bit "Adewaide no feew vewy weww." 8 Year Old Sid picks 2 Year Old Adelaide up and carries her right upstairs on their way to Adelaide's bedroom. 8 Year Old Sid puts 2 Year Old Adelaide right in her little tykes' bed and Becca begins feeling her forehead. Becca: "You're feeling super hot, Adelaide, I'm gonna need to get the digital thermometer." Becca goes right off to the washroom and gets the thermometer, goes right back in 2 Year Old Adelaide's bedroom and puts the digital thermometer right in 2 Year Old Adelaide's mouth. Becca: "Now, Adelaide, you keep your mouth closed right under that thermometer." 2 Year Old Adelaide (with the digital thermometer in her mouth): "Mmm hmm." Thermometer Playing SpongeBob Squarepants Theme Tune Becca takes the digital thermometer right outta 2 Year Old Adelaide's mouth. Becca: "Oh my word, Adelaide, you have a temperature of 237." 8 Year Old Sid: "Mom? Dad? will Adelaide be alright?" Stanley: "She will if she drinks plenty of liquids and gets plenty of bed rest." 8'' ''Year Old Sid: "But what can I get for her if she's not feeling very well?" Becca: "How 'bout you heat up 2 cans of chicken noodle soup for her dinner meal and we can bring it right up to her." 8 Year Old Sid: "Okay, good idea." 8 Year Old Sid, Becca and Stanley go right downstairs to the kitchen and 8 Year Old Sid heats up 2 cans of chicken noodle soup in a serving bowl in the microwave. Timer Dings Becca puts on some oven mitts and takes the chicken noodle soup right outta the microwave while Stanley puts 2 Year Old Adelaide's chicken noodle soup bowl right on the Share Bears tray, then put the chicken noodle soup right into the chicken noodle soup bowl and they bring it right upstairs on their way to 2 Year Old Adelaide's bedroom. 8'' ''Year Old Sid: "We got some nice warm chicken noodle soup for you, Adelaide." Becca: "Can you even sit up a bit and enjoy it?" 2 Year Old Adelaide nods her head silently in agreement. 2 Year Old Adelaide sits right up a bit and begins enjoying her chicken noodle soup that's facing right in front of her. Later that evening, right after chicken noodle soup and bright red fruit punch, 8 Year Old Sid picks out 1 of 2 Year Old Adelaide's most favorite books: Rabbit, Rabbit, what do you see?. 8'' ''Year Old Sid: "Hey, Adelaide, I understand you're not feeling very well, you want me to read to you for a bit?" 2 Year Old Adelaide nods her head silently in agreement again. 8 Year Old Sid: "Okay, here goes." 8 Year Old Sid (reading Rabbit, Rabbit, What Do You See?): Rabbit, Rabbit, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 2.) I see a green duck looking at me. (She turns right over to page 3.) Green Duck, Green Duck, what do you see? (she turns right over to page 4.) I see a blue cat looking at me. (She turns right over to page 5.) Blue Cat, Blue Cat, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 6.) I see an orange dog looking at me. (She turns right over to page 7.) Orange Dog, Orange Dog, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 8.) I see a goldfish looking at me. (She turns right over to page 9.) Goldfish, Goldfish, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 10.) I see a pink frog looking at me. (She turns right over to page 11.) Pink Frog, Pink Frog, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 12.) I see a purple penguin looking at me. (She turns right over to page 13.) Purple Penguin, Purple Penguin, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 14.) I see a green snake looking at me. (She turns right over to page 15.) Green Snake, Green Snake, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 16.) I see a pig looking at me. (She turns right over to page 17.) Pig, Pig, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 18.) I see a chicken looking at me. (She turns right over to page 19.) Chicken, Chicken, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 20.) I see a crocodile looking at me. (She turns right over to page 21.) Crocodile, Crocodile, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 22.) I see a red elephant looking at me. (She turns right over to page 23.) Red Elephant, Red Elephant, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 24.) I see a mouse looking at me. (She turns right over to page 25.) Mouse, Mouse, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 26.) I see a giraffe looking at me. (She turns right over to page 27.) Giraffe, Giraffe, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 28.) I see a ladybug looking at me. (She turns right over to page 29.) Ladybug, Ladybug, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 30.) I see a math teacher looking at me. (She turns right over to page 31.) Math Teacher, Math Teacher, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 32.) I see twin boys looking at me. (She turns right over to page 33.) Twin boys, twin boys, what do you see? (She turns right over to page 34.) We see everything around here. 8 Year Old Sid: "And that's the end of our story telling, goodnight, Adelaide, sleep tight, let's hope you feel so much better by tomorrow morning." 2 Year Old Adelaide: "Night-night, Sid." The very next morning, 2 Year Old Adelaide wakes up a bit. 2 Year Old Adelaide: A Bit Becca goes right up to 2 Year Old Adelaide's bedroom and begins feeling her forehead again. Becca: "Well, Adelaide, your temperature seems to be perfectly fine and your 237 fever's going down." 2 Year Old Adelaide: "Adewaide get bettew by now?" Becca: "Yes, of course, Adelaide, I'm gonna make you an appointment with Dr. Lawthorne." 2 Year Old Adelaide: "Okay." Becca goes right over to the wireless telephone and dials Dr. Lawthorne's telephone number'.'' '''Meanwhile........ Dr. Lawthorne: "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Chang, Adelaide just caught a multi-season cold, nothing serious, give me a call if she's not feeling better any single time soon." Becca: "Okay," Stanley: "thanks a bunch." Dr. Lawthorne: "See you next week, Adelaide." The Chang family members walk around and 8 Year Old Sid's proud of her younger sister for being a super brave patient. 8 Year Old Sid: "Adelaide, I'm super proud of you for being a super brave patient." 2 Year Old Adelaide smiles at 8 Year Old Sid in agreement. Later at home, 2 Year Old Adelaide had already taken grape flavored cough syrup and is now fast asleep in her little tykes' bed. The very next morning, 2 Year Old Adelaide's feeling so much better right now. 8 Year Old Sid walks right into 2 Year Old Adelaide's bedroom. 8 Year Old Sid: "Good morning, Adelaide, are you feeling so much better right now?" 2 Year Old Adelaide: "Adewaide bettew wight now." 8 Year Old Sid: "I'm so relieved you're feeling so much better right now, that's super good to hear about." Category:Flashback sequences Category:Sid Chang episode shorts Category:Adelaide Chang episode shorts